


Morning

by bluehawthorn



Series: A King and His Heir [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (sort of), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, Durin Family Feels, Durincest, Dwarves, Fíli POV, King Under the Mountain, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voice Kink, the Durins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Fili spend a cozy morning together in bed.</p><p>For kink meme prompt:  <i>I just want Thorin giving Fili all the praise he deserves - telling Fili all the good things he thinks about him - but only while they're fucking. <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It felt like my last Fili/Thorin fic set this prompt from the Kink Meme up pretty perfectly, so I decided to write the next morning and make it a series.

Fili wakes to morning light pouring through the air shaft above Thorin's bed. He stretches languorously, sore from the night before but also filled with a sweet weight of happiness unlike anything he has felt before.

Thorin is beside him, his broadly muscled back turned toward Fili. His ribs rise and fall with each breath and Fili watches them for a time, remembering the events of the night before. Between having just awakened and his memories, he is achingly hard and he considers waking Thorin to see if he can coax his uncle into going another round.

But he knows that amidst the demands of rule, Thorin almost never gets to rest and so Fili quietly strokes himself instead. He replays in his mind the feeling of being stretched open by him, being as close to him as two dwarrows can be.

Soon, Thorin must sense him stirring, because he turns over slowly, blinking lazily into the light. "Why, hello my sister-son," he says smiling. "I see we are already awake and ready for the morning's activities."

Fili sweeps his eyes down his uncle's body, his gaze snagging on the outline of his cock pressed against the sheets where they cling to Thorin's waist. "You look like you are ready yourself," replies Fili, and a wide grin spreads across his face.

Thorin reaches over and pulls him close, growling low next to his ear, his face buried in Fili's hair, "I could be convinced." He nuzzles along Fili's neck and jaw and up to his temple, kissing him gently there.

The sunlight from above outlines the curve of Thorin's shoulders and bathes everything in soft gold. It is an entirely perfect moment.

Thorin pulls away and settles back down onto the bed. "But first, let us rest a while longer. By the looks of it, I have already slept too late to make my morning meetings and I want to savour this rare opportunity to lie in bed."

Fili startles guiltily. "Have I kept you from something important?" And then he startles even more, pulling the sheet up to cover himself."Will they come to fetch you?

Thorin chuckles. "No. If I am not there, the Council will assume that something more important has detained me. Which it has." And with this, Thorin wraps him up in one of his arms, and Fili snuggles along his side.

Thorin tilts sideways to place a kiss on the top of his head and it makes Fili feel like he is glowing from the inside out with a quiet joy. He feels like one of the big well-fed cats that live near the kitchens, ready to start purring under his uncle's attentions.

He turns further on his side and crooks his leg up over one of Thorin's and it has the lovely effect of pressing his cock into the flesh of Thorin's thigh. He pushes forward into the friction and Thorin smiles. "Be patient, lad."

Thorin reposes on the pillows and eventually his eyes close. It emboldens Fili. He runs his hand over the powerful flesh of his uncle's chest, exploring it with his fingertips and palm. He then moves down to Thorin's stomach, feeling the furrows of muscle and tracing the line of soft curling hair that trails down and disappears under the sheet that just barely covers Thorin's hipbones.

Thorin makes a small noise of contentment, his eyes still closed, and it spurs Fili on further. He lets his hand slip beneath the sheet and finds Thorin's cock heavy and swollen. He draws in a quick breath at this and brings his hand up over top of it, gently squeezing. As he begins to run his hand up and down along the shaft, Thorin shifts a little and murmurs, "Mmmm, yes."

At this, Fili shuffles down so that his head rests on Thorin's belly. He continues to knead his uncle's cock in his hand while he takes the head into his mouth. He swirls it around, eliciting a long moan from Thorin. He bobs his head rhythmically and works his tongue around the tip as his hand massages the rest.

Soon Thorin is lifting his hips and reaching down to tangle his fingers in Fili's braids. He groans deep in his throat and Fili redoubles his efforts, using his mouth and hand as one tool to pleasure the entirety of Thorin at the same time. He moves his hand down the length of his uncle's cock, his mouth following right behind. Then his hand follows his mouth on the way back up, engulfing Thorin's cock in one long wet slide of flesh.

Eventually, all of Thorin's body begin to tense. Fili can feel his orgasm beginning and then Thorin is roaring with it and the bittersalt taste of his seed is filling Fili's mouth. He swallows it back, almost painfully aroused by this new way of serving his uncle and king. He continues to suck gently, milking every last spasm and drop from Thorin until he lazes back on the pillows, smiling and satiated.

Fili draws the back of his hand quickly over his mouth and moves up to cuddle at Thorin's side again. They lay in silence like this for a while, both enjoying the closeness. Fili is still brimming with lust, his belly pooling with it and his cock throbbing, but he first and foremost wants to please Thorin and so lets him rest.

Eventually, Thorin speaks up. "I am going to guess that if you had never been fucked by another dwarrow before that you've also never fucked one?"

Fili shakes his head no.

"Would you like to?"

Fili feels a wave of shock, desire and a mixture of other emotions wash through him at this. "Do you mean with you?" he asks, his voice edged with surprise.

Thorin looks at him with a crooked smile and a slight nod of his head. "Yes, of course I mean with me."

"I...I couldn't," Fili stammers. "You're my uncle and...the king."

"Yes, and me being your uncle didn't stop you last night." He laughs wryly."Evidently it did not stop me either in the end. And you are my heir. The future king."

Fili continues to look at Thorin, feeling abashed and not knowing what to say.

"Listen, I understand. I have noticed over the years that almost no one wants to fuck a king, even a crownless one. Somehow it is less daunting to be fucked _by _one." Thorin smiles wistfully. "Well, no one except Dwalin. Nothing intimidates that dwarf."__

Fili is more than a little curious about that history, but doesn't say anything, letting Thorin continue. "There is no pressure of course. You can walk away at any time or we can certainly do other things. But I will say this: as the heir to the throne, you cannot be afraid of anyone else's power. Or your own."

Fili considers this while his uncle continues to speak. "Now, we cannot continue this thing between us for long. Your mother would kill me for one, and who knows how Kili would feel. And ruling is a lonely business. You need to find yourself a proper mate. That is one way I do not want you walking in my footsteps."

Fili cannot help but let his disappointment show on his face and Thorin looks momentarily regretful. He reaches out to run his fingers through Fili's hair. "But those are concerns for another day. For today, here we are. The morning is new and ours to use as we see fit. You have had one new experience. Would you like another?"

Fili cannot help but feel both tremendously uncomfortable and very tempted by his uncle's offer. He wants to be brave, to be an heir worthy of the great man before him. And more than anything he wants to be close to Thorin. And so, he swallows hard and nods, yes.

"Alright then. Fetch the oil."

Hesitating for only a moment, Fili sits up and leans toward the bedside table. He finds and picks up the small vial he saw Thorin place there the night before.

Thorin takes it from him and says, "I don't require much preparation. You'll just need to go slow, and we will need this to ease the way." And with that he opens the bottle and warms the oil in his hand before spreading it skillfully over Fili's cock, rubbing him in long twisting motions that leave him breathless and bucking.

Thorin reaches up to grasp one of the pillows and shoves it under his pelvis to tilt it upward. He puts some oil over himself and gestures to Fili where he remains kneeling on the bed. Fili bends toward him in response. Thorin reaches for his arms and pulls Fili down on top of him so that their bodies are pressed together, Thorin's legs on either side of Fili's.

He reaches down between them and strokes Fili's oiled cock a few times, at which Fili moans and tenses. Thorin eases off, warning,"Keep in control, boy. You'll want this to last."

Thorin eases Fili forward so that Fili's cock is flush against his entrance. He holds Fili's cock in place, rubbing it over himself in small circles, pressing forward a little each time until it begins to push past the tightness of muscle and into his body.

Fili's breath catches as Thorin opens around him. It is excruciatingly slow, Thorin setting the pace, watching his face with a focused intensity as Fili's cock enters him.

"Does it feel good?" Thorin asks, his voice hoarse.

"Oh Mahal, yes," groans Fili, and with that Thorin pulls him forward so that his cock suddenly penetrates several inches deep. All of the breath in his lungs surges out in a rush and he is crying out at the pressure and heat.

Thorin's head tips back, and his face is flush with pleasure. His cock has begun to harden again already, pressed between their bellies. "Fuck me Fili," Thorin rasps, and Fili obeys him, easing the rest of the way in as his uncle arches up to meet him.

It is the most incredible feeling he has ever experienced, this sensation of his cock being gripped so tightly inside Thorin, the walls of his channel caressing him slick and warm. He can barely keep himself from climaxing immediately and as he seeks to control himself his breath comes hard and shuddering.

He manages to hold back and when he is able to relax, Thorin reaches down and grasps his hips. He pulls Fili down into each thrust, the muscles of his chest bunching, his jaw tight and eyes burning. Fili feels a fierce surge of love and admiration fill him.

Their bodies are hard against each other and Fili's stomach rubs against the length of Thorin's cock. Fili leans down so that their foreheads are touching and rides against Thorin, holding himself up with arms braced on either side of his uncle's body. Their eyes are closed and then they are open and they are looking at each other, their breath matched and mingling in the space between their mouths.

Eventually it is almost frightening, this intimacy so intense it is overwhelming, and so Fili pulls away a bit, focusing on fucking Thorin, who moans as Fili thrusts harder into him. Between ragged breaths, Thorin says, "It seems that there is little you are not naturally good at, my boy." 

His voice breaks here and there but he continues. "Sometimes I wonder if you think I don't see you or pay attention, but I do. I am always watching you. And you always make me proud. I could not have asked for a better heir."

Fili feels something like relief wash through him. He has waited a long time to hear his uncle say these words and having it happen now, mixed with such intense pleasure, is a thing beyond his wildest imaginings.

"I have always known you would grow to protect my legacy and that of our family. I often have to worry after your brother, but you I can always trust and rely on. You are the quiet strength at my back, allowing me to keep on."

Fili is rocking against him, completely lost in the thrall of Thorin's voice and the rhythm of their joining. He pulls back and buries himself deep in Thorin and his uncle gasps, losing his ability to speak for a moment. Eventually he begins again, stopping and starting and breathing shakily.

"You are brave enough to stand up to me when needed, and steadfast enough to know your own mind. But you are also humble and willing to listen when others have something worthy to say. You are reasonable when reason is called for while also passionate and able to follow your heart. You are wise and speak carefully. I am always grateful for your council when you offer it."

For a few moments Thorin is silent, fully engaged in their coupling. He pulls Fili down into a rough kiss and then speaks again, "I am also grateful to have you by my side in any danger. Your courage and skill is more than just the blood of Durin at work. I see how you are always learning and testing yourself. It is no wonder that you are a warrior of a caliber rarely seen at your age. Oh Mahal...Fili." His voice becomes even more strained, but he continues.

"You will be a fair king, compassionate and kind, but also shrewd and decisive. And you will be loved by the people. You will earn their loyalty with your charm and caring, your lack of pretense, your constancy and the brightness of your outlook. And of course your golden beauty and easy smile, which light up all of Erebor."

It is too much for Fili. The praise from his uncle and being inside him is making him feel as though the brightness of the morning is radiating out from the center of his bones. It is like he is filled with warm honey and the sweetness is spilling over and then he is coming and coming and Thorin's hands are guiding him through it.

Thorin is pulling Fili more tightly against him, and he is crying out and has lost himself and become something else entirely. He is some incandescent creature filled with light. 

And then Thorin is crying out under him and coming too and it is like Fili can also feel his uncle's pleasure as though it is his own. It all flares into one blazing sensation that saturates every cell of his body and he feels almost too small to hold it all. 

But then Thorin is taking his face between his hands and kissing him lightly on the forehead and cheeks, in the corners of his eyes, and then more deeply on the mouth. It grounds him back into his own skin.

Thorin pulls him - wrung out and blissful and covered in a sheen of sweat - against his chest, wrapping his strong arms around him. Fili head rests on Thorin's clavicle, tucked under his chin. He succumbs to gravity, filled with gratitude and something akin to amazement.

Thorin's voice rumbles up through his breastbone. "Very well done Fili. As I said, you make me proud in all things." Fili wriggles closer, these words like all the others quenching a thirst he hadn't even known he felt before he heard them. His eyes fall shut and he soaks in the scent and feel of Thorin beside him. 

They rest this way together until the light changes and it is no longer morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit.
> 
> Comments very welcomed and always appreciated.


End file.
